


Quiet! At The Library: Readings from Zevvin

by ValAishlym



Series: Say It With Your Chest [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValAishlym/pseuds/ValAishlym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevvin could be called many things, nice is not one of them. He was known for many things, his tolerance for idiocy not one of them. Put up to the task of being called "Teacher" by what he dubs hooligans, whatever could happen besides good ole tomfoolery?<br/>Drabbles featuring fairytales and folklore with a Zevvy peculiar twist.</p><p>[[Revised as of Oct. 30th]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet! At The Library: Readings from Zevvin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> Oct 30th: I edited this quite a bit.

**Char: Zevvy, Dorian**

**Quiet! At The Library: Readings from Zevvin**

**Ice Queen**

 

> _All was quiet in the land of Thedas. Was it always this quiet? Was it always named Thedas? No. It was not always quiet nor was it always called Thedas. The land of Thedas was once called Moradoor, after one of the many gods elves of the past used to worship. The land was once inhabited only by the uncivilized elven kind who-_

Zevvin snapped the book closed and tossed it up slightly and it was instantly reduced to ashes. Dorian looked up from the book he was reading at the noisy snap and raised an eyebrow. 

Zevvin crossed his arms and glared at the bookcase he was sitting across from.

“What was that about?” Dorian asked.

“I really hate your human scholars,” Zevvin said. “That one was uncivilized; surprisingly, the only adjective they stuck on before Elf.” Dorian chuckled.

“I would not give many of them credit, no, but there are some that are actually enjoyable to read from.”

“If I read another book that describes Elves as _an object to be tamed_ or something similar to a wild animal being kept in a cage, someone is going to get a staff up their ass.” The irritated red head flicked the large fringe covering his right eye up which flopped back down in its original place. He stood up and walked over to the bookcase. “Who would you recommend I read?”

“Tevinter literature is more enjoyable than what you would find here. Much more, how shall I put it, eloquently stated and filled with more finesse and detail?”

Zevvin threw a look over his shoulder at Dorian. “You are biased. I have read tomes from there and…it is not as you say. I’ll pass.” 

Dorian smirked.“Maybe you would enjoy Qunari more?” 

“Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me.” Zevvin turned and leaned against the bookshelf to stare at Dorian.

“I try.” Dorian shrugged. 

Zevvin gave a drawn out sigh. “Well, I guess that’s enough reading for today. I need to meet with the Ice Queen anyway.”

“Ice Queen…?” Dorian raised an eyebrow as Zevvin walked past him. “Ah.” Dorian chuckled.

“Yeah, Cassandra.” 

Dorian’s chuckle turned into a snigger. He actually thought he meant Vivienne.

* * *

 

Meeting up on top of the library wasn’t Zevvin’s favorite spot…at all. Mostly because of the crows cawing up there and the way Leliana seemed to blend in with the surroundings, sometimes randomly appearing to greet him. Zevvin crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. “Inquisitor.”

Zevvin looked up to see Cassandra approach him. “There is a matter of great concern I wish to discuss with you.” He frowned when he realized they were joined by Cullen.

“Yes, yes, go on. You wouldn’t have dragged me up here if it weren’t important, hm?” Zevvin rolled his eyes up. “What manner of request requires us to meet up here instead of in the war room?” His gaze settles on Cullen curiously.

“It is about the increasing number of…refugees we’ve been taking in. They have brought along with them their entire family…”

“Get to the point, Cassandra.”

“We have a growing number of…children running around,” Cassandra said. Zevvin paused as he regarded the Seeker.

“What does this have to do with me…?”

“That is…you’re the only one that has experience teaching children…” Cullen coughed into his hand.

“And…are normally already engaged with some of the children already in your spare time….” Cassandra continued.

“We were wondering if you would take over handling all of the children.” 

“You want me, an elf, to be a teacher to a bunch of human hooligans?” Zevvin asked. Cassandra and Cullen grimaced and exchanged quick glances as the elf turned his back to them. After a few moments of silence passed, Zevvin turned around and looked between them. “Challenge accepted, but I expect _you all_ to make preparations for such to happen. I require a space set aside for just I and the hooligans. The library shallbe a temporary haven until You have built a more appropriate place.”

“This sounds doable, inquisitor,” Cullen said, nodding.

“It better be,” Zevvin huffed, turning his nose up. “I expect everything to be done by the end of this month.” with that, Zevvin took his leave. Cullen and Cassandra looked at each other.

“That actually went better than I expected it to…” Cullen mumbled. 

“Hopefully this won’t turn out to be a disaster…” Cassandra sighed.


End file.
